


intentions

by oMUSEo



Series: not with you [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, i actually legitimately don't know what I'm doing, if read as a stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oMUSEo/pseuds/oMUSEo
Summary: It wasn't intentional.And if it were up to Ryan and his intentions there would have been a lot more of -something- put into it. Maybe a nice home cooked dinner, some wine, a rom-com, and some flowers. And in their defense, there were flowers, but those were more than likely crushed and wilting on the floor of the kitchen, forgotten amidst their excitement.a.k.a their first time together





	intentions

It wasn't intentional.

And if it were up to Ryan and his intentions there would have been a lot more of -something- put into it. Maybe a nice home cooked dinner, some wine, a rom-com, and some flowers. And in their defense, there were flowers, but those were more than likely crushed and wilting on the floor of the kitchen, forgotten amidst their excitement. 

Shane was always a whirlwind of pressure and teeth when they kissed, but their kissing had yet to escalate past a good amount of healthy groping; but today, sheer want that was rolled off Shane in waves buzzing through his fingertips and into Ryan's skin. Shane's nails dug into the fabric of the younger man's shirt as he maneuvered them through the apartment and into the hallway, never pulling away from their kiss and pressing Ryan against the wall the moment they entered the darkened hall. His hands quickly found their way underneath the smaller man's shirt, feeling the smooth skin there, his lips and teeth finding a home on the veins of his boyfriend's neck. Ryan slumped helplessly against the wall trying desperately to reciprocate without falling over. Somewhere among the fumbling, inbetween the nibbles and groping, Shane's hands come up, bringing Ryan's shirt with them. The dark fabric snaps off of Ryan's body and hangs limp in Shane's hand. Freezing, the two men stare at each other, breaths coming out in pants and both unsure how to continue. They've felt and touched and kissed till their breathing was ragged and their teeth buzzed, but clothing was never removed. They had never even discussed it with each other.

Ryan considers for a moment awkwardly reaching for his shirt and tugging it back on or joking about how he should probably get ready for bed, because even though he wants this, but he doesn't know if it's something Shane wants now, or ever really; because, barring the love confession that had taken place not more than twenty minute ago, Their relationship hasn't exactly been progressing too much or too quickly. The thought weighs heavy on Ryan's head, making time stretch. And it's probably only been about thirty seconds, but he FEELS the air on his skin more than he should which brings along the need to cover his chest, or to slip out from underneath Shane gaze and into the safety of his bedsheets. He shifts in his uncertainty and suddenly Shane's hands are on his bare waist, the pads of his fingers folding themselves lightly into the skin there with just enough pressure to keep the smaller man still. 

"Fuck, Ryan."

Shane's breath is warm against his skin, leaving a tingling sensation on the sensitive skin as the cold air surrounding them takes over. Ryan eyes droop down at the feeling and he finds himself leaning forward to chase the warmth, pressing his lips firmly against the taller man's. Shane responds with his usual fervor, bringing one hand up and planting it on the wall next to Ryan's head; he uses it as leverage to tilt the smaller man and press deeper into the kiss. A shiver rolls down Ryan's body and settles in his knees, causing them to buckle slightly. 

And just like that, Ryan's forgets that maybe Shane didn't find him physically attractive because his mind can only focus on the feeling of Shane slick lips sliding against his and on the man pulling him by his waist towards his bedroom, maneuvering him till his weak knees find the edge of his mattress and sends the two toppling over into the sheets. 

His minds zeroes in on the feeling of Shane's hands frantically exploring his body as if he might disappear if he didn't. His hand sink lower to play with the button of Ryan's jeans before pulling away and slightly curving his upper body away from the younger man. There's a question in his eyes as he looks down into Ryan's and playfully flicks the fabric of his jeans. 

Ryan meets his question with his lips, pulling the hem of his shirt up until he's freed from it and throwing it into the darkness of the room. He attempts to remove Shane's jeans as Shane tries to remove his and their arms become tangled into each other, drawing a laugh from his chest. He leans back and allows Shane to remove the rest of his clothing before the taller man steps off the bed and undresses himself. He crouches back onto the bed and hovers over Ryan. 

"You're so beautiful," he says as he leans down and finally, FINALLY, presses his bare skin into Ryan's; Ryan sighs in relief and wraps his arms around Shane's neck, his fingers playing with the small strands of hair there. He buries his face in Shane's neck and they both take a moment to breathe. Ryan marvels at how satisfying the situation is. They haven't even done IT yet, but their closeness is enough put heat into his skin. 

Eventually, he feels Shane's hand slide down his body until they reach his hips, pulling them flush again his own. Their cocks slide against each other, drawing a groan from both of them. 

Shane sets them on a rhythm that Ryan tries to match, coaxing them both to hardness. He begins to shower Ryan's neck with kisses, occasionally dragging his teeth against the sensitive skin. Ryan cranes his neck, giving Shane access to more skin, and wrapping his legs loosely around Shane's hips. The new angle sends a jolt of pleasure through Ryan and he doubles his efforts, his stomach tightening in anticipation and his moans increasing in volume, before Shane pulls away all together, smirking at Ryan's groan of protest. 

"Shaanne," he protests 

"Shhh baby I got you."

Shane pulls away and lifts one of Ryan's legs, propping it up on his shoulder. Then, leaning down, he drags his lips down Ryan's inner thighs, eyes trained on the brown ones above him. He nibbles on the junction between Ryan's pelvis and thigh before kissing his way between Ryan's cheeks as his lift the smaller man higher. 

Ryan writhes and his hands shoot down and tangle into the blondes mans hair, tugging slightly as the older man works into him. It's takes almost no time for Ryan to come undone, torn between reaching down and finishing and letting Shane work. Before he can act, Shane pulls away and presses wet kisses on Ryan's shuddering stomach, making his way back up Ryan's painfully slow. 

And Ryan knows he looks wrecked because he he feels wrecked. He can feel the heat in his cheeks and the way his chest is rising dramatically. He places his hand on the back of Shane neck and pulls him the rest of the way up, registering the look of pure want in Shane's eye before kissing him earnestly. 

"Do you want...?" He asks shyly when he pulls away. 

"Do I want what?" Shane replies with a smirk and Ryan rolls his eyes. He reaches over to his nightstand and fumbles around the drawer, almost falling in the process, before pushing a small bottle and package into Shane's hand. 

"Oh my," Shane gasps, "what are these for?" 

Ryan groans and Shane laughs in response. 

"What's wrong Bergara," he continues, "I'm just curious as to what you need lube for." 

"I use it for the same thing you do, asshole"

"Oh do you? How conceited of you" He laughs before leaning down close to Ryan's face, his hand disappearing between them, "because I use it whenever I think of YOU" 

Ryan blushes furiously and turns his head to the side. Shane laughs again, pressing his lips to the side of Ryan's forehead. 

"Maybe I -" Ryan starts, but the rest of his reply is morphed in a sharp moan as Shane's finger slips easily inside him after being stretched with Shane's tongue. 

Shane works carefully, pressing encouraging words and kisses along Ryan's neck and chest as Ryan pushes back onto his fingers. Until Ryan's whole body seem to have become pliable as he lay waiting for Shane, eyes lidded and breath coming out in shallow pants. 

Shane lines up his cock and presses slowly into Ryan until he bottoms out; he leans down to press his forehead to Ryan's before repeating this motion, fighting to keep himself under control and give Ryan time to adjust. 

Ryan slowly begins to rock against the taller man and they move together, slowly building speed until their movement become jagged, their orgasms building. Shane's hand shoots down and he begins to jerk Ryan off earnestly, drawing even louder strangled moans from the man. 

They both find their release, one after the other, Shane dropping down gracelessly onto Ryan's body and the smaller man loosely wrapping his arms around his back whilst pressing open mouth kisses to the side of his head. 

Shane eventually sighs and rolls off of Ryan. He pads his way into the bathroom, returning with washcloth. 

Ryan reaches for the cloth but the other man swat his hand away and begins to wipe him down, humming as he works. The younger man leans back and watches Shane; he feels so lucky and relieved and infatuated that there's a tight feeling in his chest and he can't help but sit up again to press kisses down Shane neck, laughter bubbling out of both their chest when Shane acts as if Ryan is inconveniencing him. 

"Oh my god Ryan," he chastises, "you're being too needy."

"Don't care," Ryan mumbles against Shane's warm skin, "love you"

Shane turns his head to catch Ryan's lips and blindly tosses the cloth on the direction of the nightstand. He leans Ryan back into the bed and the two men trade lazy kisses till their limbs weigh heavy into the bedding, and sleep takes over.

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY should be doing homework but  
> Let me tell you guys something
> 
> I have written smut type stuff like only two times before and it's hard


End file.
